survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie
|place =5/20|challenges =5|votesagainst =4|days =38}}Ellie is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''where she finished in 5th Place. '' In ''PanORGma'', ''Ellie was a standout player on the season, using her social connections to make it deep in the game, being targeted sparingly. On Bayoneta 1.0, Ellie bonded with Fei, and the duo linked up with Kyle and BT to eliminate Gwen when they had to attend Tribal Council. On Viveros 2.0, Ellie won every single Tribal Immunity Challenge. At Final 14, on Casaya 3.0, she voted out Derek, and then in an emotional Tribal Council, voted out close ally BT in 13th to escape the target. After making the merge, Ellie was a member of the large "Fish Tank" alliance that split the vote on Ari and Musette. At Final 11, she was among one of many who voted for Cia, who had an idol played on her by Enzo, which resulted in Ellie's ally Josh leaving the game. At Final 10, her, Kyle, Musette, Zzra, and Fish were able to tie the majority alliance 5-5 and force rocks, but Ellie's ally Zzra was the one rocked out. At Final 9, Ellie and Musette were told the vote was Natalie, but instead they misled by the majority who told them about the vote prior; Ellie kept her vote the same as Muse's for solidarity. During the Final 8 Tribal Council, Ellie, Kyle, and Fish were unaware of the existence of the La Vlina alliance despite Natalie's defection, and were unable to keep the 4 together as Natalie was blindsided by a 5-3 vote. At the Final 7 Immunity Challenge, Ellie chose to skip the Challenge and Tribal Council to head to Exile Island; while there, she chose to change the game from a Final 3 to a Final 2. After Fish was voted out, Ellie returned to the game. Again, she pressed the button in the Safari to change the vote from 3 to 2 after Cia switched it back. At F6 Tribal Council, she and Kyle attempted to convince Cia to tie the vote for rocks, but it was not to be, and Kyle was eliminated. At the next Immunity Challenge, Ellie did not win Immunity, and as the final member of the game not from "La Vlina" she was eliminated by a 4-1 vote. Ellie finished in 5th Place. She voted for Lexa to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''i'm ellie and i'm a 16 year old high school student even though i still feel like a child (i'm the same age jennifer lawrence was supposed to be in the hunger games like woah so i kind of feel like a bummer as a person). i'm a very nervous/anxious person by nature, i'm very indecisive which you can see bc i couldn't pick an adjective between nervous and anxious. i've never been a super people-oriented person because of that even though i believe in like the general goodness of people, but i have a feeling i'll get over it at some point like if my life were a book this point would be timeskipped (kinda lame whoops). '''If you could travel to any country in the world, which one would it be, and why?: '''if i could visit any country in the world it would probably be italy because i'm cheesy and i wanna go to europe one day. and italy is just so pretty. i imagine i would want to go to venice because it's one of those places that's just super picturesque and it's like. unique! i don't associate any other place with traveling by canoe or whatever they have going on there. i've never been outside of the US/Canada bc i'm kinda lame but ya it would probably be italy Voting Chart In ''Make Every Entrance Count, Musette used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Ellie's vote against her. In I'm Not Gonna Lay Down and Die, Enzo used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Cia, negating Ellie's vote against her. In Vibe Fucking Mischeck, Ellie chose to give up her shot at Individual Immunity for a chance to go to Exile Island, being exempt from attending and voting at that night's tribal. Trivia * Ellie holds the distinction of being the highest placer merge contestant with the most imperfect voting record, making it to the Final 5 while not voting for the eliminated player in any of the merge tribals she attended. * Ellie split the award for Best Confessionals with Musette at the PanORGma reunion show. * Ellie also won the Best Duo award along Mr Fish. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:Best Confessionals Category:5th Place